


Wendigo

by Sailorsenshiringo



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek TOS - Fandom, Star Trek The Next Generation
Genre: Ace Scotty, Angst, Cute, Eventual Data and Next Gen, F/M, For the USS FAM, Pining, We'll Get there I promise!!, a wee bit of angst, asexual pairings, skatty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorsenshiringo/pseuds/Sailorsenshiringo
Summary: Scotty was assigned to a ship called the Wendigo, a freighter that was captained by what Uhura enjoys calling his 'old flame'. She was a Communications Officer once upon a time aboard the USS Enterprise that specialized in Non-Verbal Communications, and he pined after her and unknowingly she pined after him. As they come together aboard the Wendigo will they fall for the other again?





	

She had a high psycho-reading for a human, and was put onto the Enterprise for Non-Verbal communications. Her name was Kat Nottawa, the descendant of Chiefs and Medicine Men and Women. She became fast friends with Nyota Uhura and Christine Chapel. During her time on the Enterprise it took her no time at all before she noticed the Chief Engineer. He was all smiles and Scottish Brogue, and to say she fell for him would be an understatement. 

Kat did not go unnoticed either, Montgomery Scott saw the new Lieutenant that walked beside Nyota, and took note. Her hair was worn loose, in plaits or in complex swirls that piled upon her head. His interests were piqued as he would pass by and Kat’s hands would wave about in a way that was meaningless to him, and the group she traveled with would expel a strong fit of laughter. 

Surprisingly neither engaged the other in their affectionate attentions. Oh! The crew did attempt to place them in the same room, and assign them to the same missions. But they were obstinately oblivious and yearned from a distance. Yet fate had something in store for Montgomery and Kat, and as Montgomery started to settle down, and Kat started to pick up a varied aspect to her Fleet career. Nyota Uhura was a friend to both of them, and asked them the same question.

“Do you really have to do this?” She asked each of them. She inquired to Kat over a nice cup of tea that was stocked in her never-ending collection of teas from every colony she’s visited, and she asked Scotty while he was over enjoying dinner with Christine and herself. 

“This will be good for me, Ny, they gave me captainship of the Wendigo.” Sighing Kat sipped the tea that warmed her from the inside out. “I can get away from some things that have been bugging me for years.”

“Like a certain kilted engineer?” Uhura asked eyebrow raised, looking a bit too much like Mr. Spock for Kat’s sanity to take.

“Yes, like a certain kilted engineer.” Kat sighed into her tea. “He never had any reason to like me though.”

“Oh, you may find that you are wrong.” Nyota joked, and Kat shook her head.

Montgomery Scott sat across from the happy couple, Nyota and Christine invited him over for dinner, and ever since the two of them had gotten together on the Enterprise, Scotty has always felt like a third wheel visiting their home. Needless to say he often felt like a third wheel. Sulu had Chekov, Spock had Kirk, Uhura had Chapel. Scotty felt like a socket out of place. The Doc didn’t have anyone, but after long nights drinking with him and sharing their deepest thoughts to each other he knew better than to think that he wasn’t happy. So here he was sitting and eating dinner with the Uhura-Chapel family and smiling at them after Chapel cracked a joke. 

“Scotty,” Uhura said with a tilt of her head, the dangling earrings swayed with her. “Do you really have to do this, working of a freighter? Kirk and Spock have taken roles at the academy, and I just don’t know if that is truly where you want to be.”

“Nyota,” Scotty took a bite of the chicken that was on his plate, “I cannae spend my whole life fixing things in the nick of time. I think it’ll be a bit like a retirement for a man like me.” Shaking his head and taking a drink of the water placed in front of him, shining beads of water remained in his moustache and he ignored them. “Plus, what hold does Earth have for me?”

“I’m sure there’s someone that you would like to stick around for.” Chapel said from beside Nyota.

“Christine, we all know that time is long gone.” Scotty smiled, “Anyways my place is in the stars.”

“Scotty, I heard a bit of a rumor, speaking of times long gone.” Nyota gave Christine a look to ensure nothing was said that it was not a rumor, but rather a truth.

“Aye, what of?”

“Your old flame, Kat Nottawa, she has gotten captainship!” Nyota added a strong influx to the name and Scotty looked at her as if he were morose, but happy.

“She was nae a flame, but an unreachable goal. Lass, donnae get ‘em confused.”

“I remember her!” Christine added into the conversation, “She absolutely adored you Scotty. Oh, remember the one time she practiced her Ocarina for hours and hours so she could impress ‘the adorably kilted Scotsman in engineering’?”

“She dinnae!” Scotty was surprised. The one time he could remember the Lieutenant playing ocarina was for his birthday, but he never believed her to have spent a long time playing the songs. It seemed so natural for her, unlike his hacking at musical scores while playing bagpipes.

“Oh, she did!” Uhura laughed, “My favorite was the time she tried to figure out your favorite flower, and drop hints that hers were Ohio Day Lilies!”

Scotty could distantly remember her mentioning the flowers of her sleepy town in Ohio. She described them in an almost poetic way and then Scotty had gotten called to the bridge. 

“How did I nae see her feelings for me then?” Scotty asked, almost completely sure that it couldn’t have been that blatant.

“How did you both not see it is the question.” Nyota said with a bite of her meal. “She still believes you never had a reason to like her.”

“Ye cannae be serious!” Scotty looked at Nyota in surprise.

“Very, I think the Captainship was her way to get away from the past, and from you, Scotty. I think she believes she never could amount to anything.”

“That’s right! Her parents cut their contact after she told them that getting married wasn’t going to happen, and that they’d have to deal with a daughter who chose a career over love.”

Scotty sat in shock, the Lieutenant Nottawa that he remembered was bubbly, and pretty beyond measure. Yes, she had more weight on her bones than most, but it was a natural weight that did nothing to hinder her performance as an officer. “Was she alright after tha’?” He asked quietly looking at them for an answer.

“Not fully, she jumped into research and ship assignments, and started to refuse shore leaves from what I heard.” Christine looked at Nyota, “Does she really believe that this is the right thing for her to do?”

“She doesn’t have anything to lose in her opinion, so working on a freighter attempting communications with hostile traders may not seem like too terrible of an idea for her.”

Scotty was starting to get very fed up with the fact that the world had it against the lass he once had a very steady eye upon, and then asked an inevitable question. “What ship is she captain of?”

“The Wendigo, I believe.”

He looked at his plate, and his spirits were a bit higher. “Nyota, that’s the ship I’m assigned to. Excuse me a wee moment.” Getting up he grabbed his PADD.

“Aye, let me check the crew.” He looked over the names and looked between Nyota and the screen. “Nyota, she’s my Captain.”

Nyota looked at the PADD that Scotty handed over to her and smiled. Fate was having some fun today, and it was perfect.

“Well, Scotty, you have another chance to get the girl after all.”

“Aye, ye can say that.”


End file.
